I'm New To This!
by Roxy-Love145
Summary: Natsu and Lucy finally start dating. However, will Natsu's own lack of experience and romantic ignorance be the death of their new found relationship? How will they handle drama, arguments, temptation, and pressure while on missions together? Will their relationship end up making their teammates uncomfortable? How about jealous?NALU and GRUVIA with side Cannons. Review!
1. Realization

**A/N: Hi everyone! This is my first Fairytail fanfic! This is gonna be a long chapter fic and this is just the beginning. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do own anything**

Lucy angrily stormed out of the guild hall. Why did Natsu have to be so childish all the time? Lucy thought back to how he embarrassed her and ruined years of work in front of everyone in the guild hall.

_It was a regular rowdy day at fairy tail and Lucy was sitting at the bar chatting with her good friend Levy._

"_Anyways Levy, I'm almost done with my novel. You didn't have to take it. I was going to give it to you as soon as I finished the last chapter." Lucy laughed taking a sip of the drink Mirajane placed in front of her._

_Levy smiled at her friend. "I'm so happy for you Luce. You've been working on that book forever and a day." Levy took a sip of her pop. "But I didn't take the book. I've been waiting patiently."_

_Lucy was visibly shocked. She placed her drink back down on the counter. "Well if you don't have it… who does? I know I didn't misplace it. I always keep it right on my desk."_

"_Sorry to interject in your conversation ladies, but I think I know where your book is Lucy." Mirajane said cheerfully while cleaning out a glass. "Natsu is over there reading it out loud. It's attracted quite the crowd. I thought you knew." She smiled sweetly._

_Lucy quickly got up and stormed over to Natsu where low and behold, he was doing exactly what Mira said he was. _

"_Natsu what the hell do you think you're doing?! What made you think it was okay to steal my book!" Lucy fumed growing angrier by the second. _

_Natsu smiled widely. "Chill out Luce. We were just reading your crappy book. No big deal!" Natsu said while waving the book in the air._

"_It's not crappy, now give it back!" Lucy got on her toes and tried to snatch it from him. Natsu quickly moved the book up higher so she couldn't reach._

"_Where are your manors Luce? I didn't even get to finish it." _

_This only angered Lucy further causing her to wrestle him for the book. Natsu ended up getting a little too fired up over the miniature fight and spontaneously combusted, causing Lucy's book to burn with him._

"_NOOOO! What have you done Natsu!?" Lucy looked horrified at the remains of her treasured book. She had worked so hard, for nothing. Lucy began to shake with rage._

"_Calm down luce, it's just a stupid book." Natsu nonchalantly shrugged._

"_IT WASN'T JUST A STUPID BOOK TO ME! I WORKED REALLY HARD ON IT NATSU AND YOU RUINED IT!" Lucy screamed, starting to tear up._

_Natsu felt bad. He really didn't do it on purpose. He knew the book was important but he didn't think it was THAT important. "Come on Luce. Don't cry" Natsu pulled Lucy into a hug trying to comfort her. However, for the second time that day, Natsu burst into flames. Natsu quickly cooled himself down before hurting Lucy. However, the flames burned off all of Lucy's clothes._

_Lucy screamed in horror. Her guild mates have seen her nude far too many times for her liking. Mirajane quickly ran over with a towel covering Lucy. _

"_Natsu what the hell is wrong with you!" Lucy yelled embarrassed while clutching the towel to her chest. "As if burning my prized possession wasn't enough!"_

"_Geeze Luce I-"_

"_NO! Don't touch me." Lucy pushed passed Natsu, her fellow guild mates letting her past assuming she just needed to cool off._

Lucy continued to stomp home in nothing but a towel. She couldn't believe how bad her day turned out to be. She wanted nothing more than to go home, change, and forget all this happened.

Back at the guild hall, Natsu was dealing with the aftermath of what just happened. Levy angrily walked up to Natsu.

"Why would you do that Natsu? What possessed you to steal Lucy's book!" Levy angrily put her hands on her hips.

Mirajane sighed. "Burning it wasn't very nice either."

"Yeah way to go flame breath" Gray added in his 2 cents.

"YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME ICE PICK?!"

"BRING IT PYRO!"

"CUT IT OUT YOU TWO!" Erza hit the two arguing boys on the head. "Now Natsu, explain to us exactly what the hell you were thinking."

"I don't know." Natsu said scratching the back of his head. "I just thought it would get her attention. I didn't expect things to end this badly,"

"Then… why'd you set the book on fire." Levy questioned.

"It wasn't on purpose. When Lucy got really close to me, my body started heating up. Next thing I knew I was on fire. The same thing happened when I tried to hug her. That's never happened when I hugged Luce before though." Natsu sat down on a stool truly confused.

"Did I hear what I think I just did?" Mira interjected into the conversation. "You take Lucy's book just to get some attention from her, and now all of a sudden you can't control your magic when in close contact of her." Mira rationalized.

"Yes but what's it all mean" Natsu said; the only person still confused.

Mirajane giggled sweetly. "You like her silly."

Natsu stood from his chair; shocked with the new information. "I like Lucy? I… Like… Lucy. It all makes sense! I'M ALL FIRED UP!" Natsu jumped up excitedly

"About time you figured that out flame breath." Gray insulted

"YOU WANNA GO ICE FACE?!"

Erza cleared her throat immediately stopping the emerging fight. "So what do you plan to do about this Natsu."

Natsu stood up and smiled "I'm gonna stare at her more!" He smiled proudly at his idea.

"No you idiot!" Levy scolded. "You need to go apologize to her and tell her the truth. I have a feeling she likes you two."

"Hmmm" Natsu considered. "Okay! I'll do that then!" Natsu quickly left the guild determined to talk to Lucy. He didn't know what he was going to say but he would figure it out when he got there.

**AU: Not very long I know but I promise the next chapters will be. Review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Confession

**A/N: Hi guys. I'm really glad that you guys like my story. Thank you everyone that favorited the story. Special thanks to my first reviewer Ace101Mega. I love that you guys are following this story but would you mind dropping a review while you're at it? I'd really appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned it I wouldn't be struggling to pay for college.**

Natsu climbed through Lucy's bedroom window, like he normally did, determined to talk to her and tell her how he felt. However, Natsu wasn't ready for the sight he witnessed. There Lucy was curled up in a ball on her bed crying her eyes out.

"Hey Lucy I- woah hey why are you crying?" Natsu quickly rushed over to Lucy, about to make an attempt to comfort the crying girl.

"Go away Natsu." Lucy said sadly while scooting away from the worried boy.

Natsu moved to sit next to Lucy anyways. He awkwardly placed a hand on her back in another attempt to comfort her. Natsu, the all mighty dragon slayer who never backed down to a challenge, was not a match for a crying girl; and especially not a crying Lucy.

Lucy flinched away from Natsu's hand and scooted as far away from him as possible to a corner on her bed. Natsu sighed and moved even closer.

"If you're still upset about that book, I'm really sorry. You can always write it agai-"

Lucy pushed Natsu and stood so that she was now right in front of him. "I can't just write it again!" Lucy glared. "I can't just replicate chapters and chapters from memory! It doesn't work that way! I spent years working on this book Natsu! TWO YEARS! And you destroyed it all in a matter of seconds." Lucy sobbed, starting to get emotional all over again.

Natsu panicked and pulled Lucy down onto his lap in another embrace trying to hug her again. "I'm so sorry Luce! Please stop crying. I didn't mean to. I'll help you with a new one or whatever to make you feel better." Natsu desperately rambled trying to get her to stop crying.

Lucy pushed at Natsu's chest in attempt to loosen his grip on her. However this only caused him to squeeze her tighter. Lucy began to thrash and squirm, trying her best to get free but Natsu wasn't budging in the slightest. Lucy began to get frustrated.

"UGHHH! Why are you doing this?! Just Let me GO!"

"No! I'm doing this because I want you to feel better Luce. I hate it when you're upset."

At this lucy froze. "Natsu… Do you realize YOU CAUSED ALL THIS SHIT IN THE FIRST PLACE?!" Lucy took a deep breath to calm herself down. "Why did you do it Natsu? What possessed you to do all this? Did you just wake up this morning and go Hey! I'm gonna steal Lucy's book, insult it, burn it, then burn her clothes off in front of the ENTIRE GUILD HALL TODAY?!" Lucy looked at Natsu expectantly waiting for his response.

Natsu sighed. "No Luce, it's not like that at all. I wasn't expecting things to get so bad. I took the book because I knew it'd get your attention to be honest. I was just trying to tease you. You know, like I normally do."

"What does that have to do with you burning it and my clothes? That's going way too far… even for you."

There was a long awkward silence. Natsu was trying to choose his next words wisely. "Well ya see Luce… That wasn't on purpose either. Honestly I don't really know what happened. When you got close to me like you did, my temperature just spiked. The same thing happened when I tried to hug you." Natsu smiled sheepishly.

Lucy sat for a minute processing Natsu's words. "Then… Why aren't you on fire now? I'm literally on your lap. Better yet, you hugged me at least 3 times since you've been here and no flames. So what are you talking about?" Lucy questioned the logic of Natsu's reasoning.

"Well" Natsu finally loosened his grip on Lucy so that he could look at her. "It's because… since I know what's going on now… well um… I can control it cause I know now that um… well" Natsu rambled.

"Spit it out Natsu! What's the matter with you?" Lucy cut off his babbling

"I like you Lucy!" Natsu blurted stunning Lucy into silence. "I like you a lot. Well… I guess I have some time now. I never thought that much into it cause ya know I'm not the best with those types of things, but when Mira even suggested it as an idea, it all made sense. All I ever thought about was fighting and finding Igneel… But when I met you that all changed. I now think about fighting, Igneel, and … You. I know that means something."

Lucy sat in silence contemplating all that Natsu had just said. It was honestly all too good to be true. Lucy had developed feelings for Natsu very long ago; however, she never did anything about it because she knew that Natsu was a little… dense to say the least.

"You like me…" Lucy repeated out loud disbelievingly. "Is this another one of your jokes Natsu? If so it's not funny." Lucy crossed her arms and looked at Natsu sternly.

Natsu put his arms around Lucy's slim waist. "This isn't a joke Luce. I like you. I… really like you. And um if you like me to… I'd like to be with you Luce. And not just like on missions and stuff but all the time. As your boyfriend." Natsu smiled at Lucy's shocked expression.

Lucy smiled at Natsu subconsciously leaning towards his face. Before the two knew it they were locked in a passionate kiss. Neither one of them knew who initiated the kiss and neither of them cared. Natsu gripped Lucy's waist bringing her in closer and deepening the kiss. Who knew Natsu knew how to do that? Lucy thought to herself.

Lucy shifted on Natsu's lap to get more comfortable causing Natsu to groan. Natsu only had the slightest clue of what was going on, but he didn't care. It all felt so right. Natsu subconsciously ground his hips up into Lucy's causing her heart to race. Suddenly the couple noticed the position they were in and quickly broke apart.

Natsu cleared his throat standing from Lucy's bed. "So um… What do ya say Luce? Will you give me a chance?"

Lucy smiled "Sure Natsu. So I guess this makes you my boyfriend."

Natsu scratched the back of his head and smiled, not sure else what to do. "Ha yeah… I guess so. So now what?"

"Now you take me on a date. Come back in about three hours and I'll be ready to go." Lucy pushed Natsu towards her front door. "And don't think all this means I forgot about what you did to my book. You're still going to pay." Lucy gave Natsu a quick peck on the lips and pushed him out the front door.

Man that was crazy. Lucy thought to herself. Although her day had started off horribly, she couldn't have been happier. With that Lucy ran off to her closet to search for the perfect outfit to wear.

**A/N: Thank you guys for reading. Please don't just follow the story, but review it too. I would really appreciate the constructive criticism. You guys are the best!**


	3. First Date

**A/N: Hey guys. Got a new chapter for you! Please remember to review! The favorites and follows are appreciated, but while you're at it please tell me what you think. I hope you all enjoy.**

** Disclaimer: If I owned it I wouldn't be struggling to pay for college.**

Natsu returned to the guild hall with the biggest smile on his face. He couldn't believe how his day had gone. Hey could officially call Lucy Heartfelia his own.

"Hey flame breath. What has you so giddy?" Gray asked Natsu while sipping his drink.

Not even Gray could spoil Natsu's wonderful mood. "Well ice freak, I'll have you know that Lucy is now officially my girlfriend."

Hearing this made Mirajane instantly drop the dish she was wiping off. "Oh that's great news Natsu! I'm so happy for you!"

"Yes it's about time." Erza nodded in agreement. "However if you hurt her I will personally destroy you. Got it?"

Natsu's sweat dropped in fear "Yes ma'am!" he said quickly.

"Do you even know the first thing about having a girlfriend flame freak?" Gray questioned his frenemy.

"Yes!" Natsu grew defensive causing Gray to give him a very knowing look. "I mean no… Shut up will ya! You're just jealous."

Meanwhile, Juvia was listening to the whole conversation underneath the table Gray was sitting at. "Could my love really be jealous that Natsu asked out that blonde bimbo before him? Even with a boyfriend Lucy is still my love rival." Juvia began to ball her eyes out. "What if she takes them both for herself? HOW SELFISH CAN SHE BE?!"

"JUVIA?! What the heck are you doing?!" Gray said looking under the table.

"Gray-sama! Please promise me you won't let her have both of you!" Juvia jumped on gray squeezing him in a tight hug.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Gray tried to pull the obsessive girl off of him to no avail.

Natsu saw that this clearly wasn't going to come to an end any time soon and decided to turn his attention to someone else. "So what exactly do you do on a date?"

At this Levy giggled. "Take her somewhere nice Natsu. How about you call and make a reservation at a nice restaurant."

Natsu pondered this. "Okay! That sounds like a plan. Is what I'm wearing okay?" he said gesturing to his outfit.

Mira scoffed. "Of course not Natsu. Knowing Lucy, she's going to dress up. The least you could do is wear a real shirt. Oh and bring her some flowers!" Mirajane giggled.

"Got it; Restaurant, real shirt, flowers." Natsu confirmed while running out of the guild hall.

Meanwhile Lucy was getting ready for the date in her own way.

"OPEN GATE OF THE MAIDEN AND THE GIANT CRAB, VIRGO AND CANCER" Lucy summoned the two spirits while in her towel with her hair dripping wet from her shower.

"Hello princess" "Hey baby" the two spirits said at the same time.

"Is it finally punishment time?" Virgo asked monotonously.

"I like that outfit baby, but your hair could use a touch up" Said Cancer while snipping his scissors.

"Will the two of you shut up! No it is not punishment time and I'm not wearing this outfit anywhere! I need your help." Lucy said half irritated.

"For punishment?" Virgo asked again.

"NO!" Lucy tightened her towel around her bust. "I need your help getting ready for my date with Natsu. Before you say anything, no I don't want you to punish him and no I don't want you to tame his hair. Virgo, I want you to help me find the perfect outfit."

"Right away princess." With that Virgo disappeared into the celestial spirit world.

Lucy sat down at her vanity. "Cancer, I want you to style my hair. I want something along the lines of long voluminous curls please."

"Sure thing baby!" Cancer began to snip and style Lucy's usual half up half down side ponytail hairstyle.

When Cancer finished Lucy's hair it was just as she requested. He added extensions so that her hair reached her mid back and curled it so that she now had gorgeous thick voluminous curls. Finally Virgo reappeared with Lucy's outfit. She handed her a black strapless dress that stopped at her mid-thigh and a pair of black red bottom pointed heels.

"Thanks guys this is perfect!" Lucy said before closing the two spirit's gates.

Lucy slipped on the outfit that Virgo brought her and examined herself in the mirror. She felt she looked nice but something was still missing. Lucy quickly went over to her jewelry box and pulled out a silver chain necklace. This is perfect, she thought to herself.

Now that her outfit was complete, Lucy went back to her vanity and quickly applied some pink lipstick, brown eyeliner, and brown mascara.

"Hey Luce! Ready to go" Said Natsu climbing through Lucy's window.

"NATSU!" Lucy shrieked. "This is a date. Get out and try again. Use the actual DOOR this time." Lucy crossed her arms.

"Sorry, sorry!" Natsu quickly jumped out the window and went around to the front door.

Natsu approached Lucy's apartment door and knocked. Lucy answered the door with a smile, pretending that none of that just happened.

"Hey Luce! You look really nice, ready to go?" Natsu grinned widely.

Lucy smiled while examining Natsu's outfit. He was wearing a white dress shirt with a black vest, dark wash jeans and black dress shoes. "You don't look so bad yourself Natsu. Where'd you get the fancy digs?"

Natsu laughed "Gajeel."

"Of course" Lucy giggled while lacing her arm with his. "Okay let's go."

The walk to the restaurant was very peaceful. The couple just walked in a comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company. Finally Natsu lead Lucy to a very fancy, expensive looking restaurant not too far from the guild hall.

"Reservation for Dragneel" Natsu proudly told the hostess of the restaurant.

Lucy was clearly impressed that Natsu had even prepared this much for their date.

"Right this way sir" The hostess smiled while leading the couple to their table.

Natsu, being as clueless as he was, sat right down without even considering pulling out Lucy's chair. Lucy however, decided to let his bad manners slide and pulled out her own chair. A waitress came by and put 2 waters and menus in front of them and then left to give the couple a chance to decide what to order.

"So Luce… Did I mention you look great! Much different than how you usually look." Natsu awkwardly complimented.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lucy questioned, not sure how to take the so called compliment.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way! You just usually don't look this put together." Natsu said frantically.

"What?" Lucy grew more offended.

"NO! What I mean is-"Natsu quickly stood accidentally bumping into the table spilling water all over Lucy.

"SHIT! I'm sorry Luce." Natsu quickly rushed over with a napkin trying his best to dry Lucy off. In actuality, Natsu was basically rubbing Lucy's boobs.

Lucy, horrified, pushed Natsu away from her. "NATSU! Thanks but I'm fine." Lucy snatched the napkin and started wiping herself off.

Natsu started to feel bad. His perfect date was beginning to go south fast. "No, let me help you." Natsu quickly ignited himself with every intention of drying Lucy off with the heat of his flames.

However, Natsu got too close and ended up burning Lucy's clothes for the second time that day. All the perverted men in the restaurant got nosebleeds at the sight of Lucy in nothing but her undergarments while others hooted and whistled. Lucy was beet red with embarrassment. She quickly grabbed aprons from two nearby waiters and tied them around her body so that she was somewhat covered. Next she pulled out her keys summoning Virgo.

"OPEN GATE OF THE MAIDEN VIRGO!"

"Hello princess. Is it punishment time?" Asked Virgo in her usual way.

"I don't have time for this." Lucy fumed. "I need you to bring me some clothes RIGHT NOW."

"Right away princess." Virgo disappeared and was back in a flash.

Lucy was not pleased with the outfit that Virgo put on her. She was now dressed in a typical playboy bunny costume, ears and all.

"WHAT THE HELL VIRGO!" Lucy looked down horrified at her new outfit.

"I'm sorry princess; it was all I had on such short notice. I wasn't at home when you summoned me. You may punish me if you'd like."

Lucy sighed realizing that that it was indeed way after the time she was contracted to summon Virgo. "Thank you. Sorry for summoning you during your time off."

"It's no trouble Princess." With that Virgo returned to the spirit world.

"Hey where'd your hot friend go?" Yelled a perverted man in the restaurant.

"Yeah, bring her back and kiss her! I'd like to see those thangs jiggle!" Yelled an even more perverted man.

At this Natsu fumed. "HEY! CUT THAT OUT YA JERK! UNLESS YOU WANNA ANSWER TO ME!" Natsu yelled back at the disgusting man.

Lucy was growing more and more embarrassed, and her inappropriate attire made it no better.

"COME GET SOME PINKY!" The man yelled making his way towards Natsu.

This is the biggest scene ever, Lucy thought to herself. Why couldn't Natsu just let it go? It was their first date for crying out loud!

Natsu made his way over to the man who quickly tried to sucker attack Natsu with a fire ball. Little did he know that Natsu was also a wizard and couldn't be harmed by fire magic.

Natsu quickly ate the flames. "Hmmm, this fire isn't half bad! Now I've got a fire in my belly."

At this, the man's sweat dropped. "Y-Your salamander, that dragon slayer kid from Fairy Tail!"

"Sure am. And you disrespected my girlfriend, now I'm all fired up; FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" Natsu punched the man square in the stomach sending him flying towards several tables breaking them instantly and also ruining several couple's meals in the process.

The manager quickly approached Natsu "I'm sorry sir but I'm going to ask you and your girlfriend to leave. The two of you have caused far too many interruptions. I'm also going to have to charge you for the damages." The lady handed Natsu a bill and then walked away.

Natsu paid the bill and went back over to the table only to see that Lucy was gone. He quickly rushed out of the restaurant to find her. Luckily, she only made it down the street.

"LUCE! HEY LUCE WAIT UP!" Natsu yelled while running down the street to catch up with his girlfriend. "Where are you going?" He said, finally next to the speed walking blonde.

"I'm going home Natsu." Lucy said angrily

"But… why? Our date was just getting started." Natsu said honestly confused.

Lucy stopped walking dead in her tracks causing Natsu to stop with her. "Do you not even remember what just happened back there?! You humiliated me in front EVERYONE! And if that wasn't bad enough, you made a HUGE scene and got us banned from one of the nicest restaurant in Fiore! You literally ruined this date!"

Natsu sighed. He knew she was right. At the time he thought he was doing the right thing, and then everything just turned bad.

Lucy took Natsu's contemplative silence as a loss of words. "Look Natsu, maybe we rushed into this relationship thing. Maybe we're just not ready." Lucy looked down sadly at the floor.

Natsu started to panic. "Don't say that Luce! I'm really sorry. I promise we'll have much better dates! I swear I'll do better!" Natsu continued to ramble. He then pulled some crumpled up flowers from his pocket. "Here, I got these for you… but I forgot about them and they sorta got ruined."

Lucy accepted the half dead flowers from Natsu anyways.

"Please just give me another chance. I'm new to this whole dating thing and when I spilled that water on ya I freaked. I wanted this date to be perfect so bad and I knew it wouldn't be if you were wet so… I tried to dry you off myself. I didn't mean to burn your dress off again I swear. You looked really nice in it. But anyways, when that guy was saying those things to you I just got mad ya know? I didn't want him lookin at you like that so I just snapped… I'm really sorry." Natsu hung his head in shame.

Lucy smiled, secretly touched by Natsu's words and even by the dead flowers. He was really trying, but the truth is, he had no idea what he was doing. Natsu was truly a creature of habit. Lucy grabbed Natsu's chin and lifted it so that she was looking into his eyes.

"I forgive you" She gave him a light peck on the lips. "We'll try for the perfect date again next time." She smiled.

Natsu visibly brightened at her words. "So there's gonna be a next time?"

Lucy giggled to herself and wrapped her arms around Natsu's shoulders in an embrace. He looked like an eager little puppy as he wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist.

"Yeah there will be a next time." Lucy leaned forward and locked her lips with Natsu's again, only this time she didn't let go. After about a 3 minute make out session, the young couple broke apart.

"Come on, I'll walk you home. You'll probably get kidnapped walking around in that outfit." Natsu laughed.

"Alright" Lucy agreed. "But even if I did get kidnapped, I could handle myself." She turned her nose up and speeded ahead of him.

"Hey wait up!" Natsu said quickly catching up to the girl.

**A/N: So what you think? Please review and tell me what you think! If you have anything you'd like to see happen in this story, I'm open to suggestion. Thanks or reading, you guys are great!**


	4. The Sex Talk

**A/N:**** Hey guys! I'm sorry it's been so long since my last update. I had been dealing with a lot with my senior year, but now it's summer and I've graduated! So now I have a BUNCH of free time. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer:**** I can barely pay for college. I don't own a thing worth THAT much money.**

Lucy woke up to a loud rumbling in her room. She sat up and stretched while trying to figure out exactly what caused her rude awakening. Suddenly a shirt landed right on her face. Lucy removed the shirt only to see Erza comfortably sitting in front of her dresser, rummaging through her clothes.

"I don't see how she wears this stuff." Said Erza while shamelessly holding up a thong.

Before Lucy had a chance to respond she heard a voice coming from her kitchen.

"I actually heard thongs are more comfortable." Said levy while making herself a sandwich.

"Juvia believes it is better to go commando. However, Juvia will never do that again since the… Incident." Juvia reminisced to the horrible day that she tripped right and front of Lyon and made his day a little too much. She shuddered at the thought.

"What are you all doing in my apartment?" Said Lucy, finally interrupting the conversation.

Levy stopped eating her sandwich "LUCE YOUR AWAKE!" She exclaimed happily. "Well, we wanted to get the deets on your date with Natsu."

Lucy looked around and saw the other girls nodding in agreement.

"How was your evening? Do I have to destroy Natsu?" Erza asked casually.

Lucy laughed at this. "No, theres no need for that. The date had its fair share of kinks, I mean come on it's Natsu we're talking about. But in the end I'm glad I went." Lucy smiled while thinking back on the date.

"Did you kiss him?" Levy asked excitedly.

"Yeah…"

All the girls squealed with excitement, including Erza.

"I think your union with Natsu is absolutely romantic." Juvia said dreamily. "Plus it will keep your dirty hands off of Juvia's Gray-sama" She thought she said to herself but in reality was speaking loud enough for everyone to hear.

Lucy sighed in annoyance. "For the last time I don't want Gray!"

Juvia ignored Lucy's comment as she continued her insane thoughts in her head, where they belonged.

Meanwhile at the guild hall, Natsu was having his own conversation with his own friends.

"So Natsu" said Gajeel "How was your date with Bunny girl? I didn't know you had it in ya." He took a sip of his drink.

"Hey! What's that's supposed to mean!" Natsu said offended.

"He's saying you're a clueless idiot who we never thought would realize his feelings for busty Betty." Said Gray, very annoyed for some reason.

"YOU WANNA SAY THAT TO MY FACE ICE PICK?!"

"GLADLY FLAME BRAIN."

"Cut it out you two." Said Macao causing the two to stop mid fight. "Natsu… Did that dragon of yours ever have the um… talk with you." He asked awkwardly.

"Sure he did. The guy bites the girl on the stomach to insert his sperm. Then the girl lays an egg the next day. Duhhhhh."Natsu said matter-of-factly.

Everyone's sweat dropped. He couldn't possibly be serious.

"Natsu… You know that's not accurate right?" Said Macao, very shocked that the 18 year old boy (Technically 25 with the time jump) didn't know where babies came from.

"That's only for dragons' moron. Things are different for humans." Gajeel said, very annoyed.

"Hey Gajeel, since you're a dragon slayer; maybe you should give the boy the talk." Gildarts interjected

Gajeel spit out his drink "WHAT?! Why me, Laxus is apparently a dragon slayer too! Why can't he do it?"

"Don't bring me into this." Laxus said while exiting the guild.

Gajeel huffed, seeing no way out of his situation. "Fine. Have a seat kid." He patted the seat next to him for Natsu to sit. As soon as Natsu sat down, Gajeel awkwardly began. "So um… When a man loves a woman… Or if he's really attracted to one… or uh.. If he just wants to.. um. Uh… Anyone wanna jump in?"

Everyone in the guild hall only laughed at Gajeel's struggle without offering much assistance.

"Okay kid… First off, girls don't lay eggs" He said, very frustrated.

"Then where's the kid come from?" Natsu said genuinely confused.

"The kid grows INSIDE the woman."

Natsu stared at Gajeel for a moment. "Why. Won't that kill her?"

Gajeel let out another frustrated sigh. Had he really gone through life thinking he had been hatched from an egg? Metalicana made sure he knew everything he needed to know about girls at the age of 7. Either Igneel wanted to preserve Natsu's innocence, or he was as dumb as Natsu.

"No it doesn't kill her! Bisca had a baby and she's clearly alive!" Gajeel took a calming breath. "The reason the kid grows inside the girl is because we're mammals."

"I thought we were dragon slayers!" Natsu said getting angry for no reason.

This caused everyone in the guildhall to burst into a fit of laughter. He couldn't possibly be serious could he? Everyone knew Natsu wasn't too bright but this took it to a new level.

"I have a better idea." Said Makarov, interrupting the scene he had silently been watching. "Come with me boy." Said the guild master while walking away.

Natsu got off the stool and followed the master back to his office. Gajeel sighed with relief from being let off the hook.

"Did that actually just happen" Said Cana dryly while taking another swallow of her barrel of beer.

"I think it's kind of cute." Mira smiled while wiping out a glass. "It's about time Natsu learned about reproduction." she giggled thoughtfully and stopped wiping out the glass. "In fact, I'm not surprised Igneel never taught Natsu about girls. When Natsu joined Fairy Tail he didn't even know how to read." Mira giggled again and went back to shining her glass.

Cana put down her barrel. "Hmmm… You have a point there" She then turned her attention to Gray who was sitting at the bar minding his own business. "So when are you gonna make a move on Juvia ice boy?"

Gray all but spit out his drink. "What are you talking about Cana."

Cana smirked. "Come on Gray. Since the Grand Magic Games, you have a whole new attitude about Juvia. You are visibly different around her. Even someone as dense as Natsu can see it." Cana closed her eyes and took another sip of her drink. "The cards have spoken to me. You and Juvia have something in store. However, be careful. I see great love and great pain in both of your futures."

Gray blinked at all the news Cana just gave him. "Are those cards of yours always this vague?" Gray put his drink down and walked away. He had plenty to think about now.

Meanwhile, Natsu was receiving some very vital information from the guild master.

"Have a seat my boy. You have a lot to learn." Said the master while rummaging through some drawers.

Natsu sat down in the chair in front of Makarov's desk. "Whatcha searchin for gramps?"

"Ah ha! found it." Makarov emerged from the drawer he had been searching through with a lacrima in his hand. "With my son being such a deadbeat criminal, it was up to me to teach Laxus all he knows about… ehem… sex." Makarov set the lacrima up on the table and prepared it for playback. "This informational lacrima will tell you everything you need to know. I expect you to watch all of it. If you have any question um… let me know. Hopefully you won't" He said the last part under his breath.

Wanting to avoid any further awkwardness, Makarov exited the room as soon as he pressed play on the lacrima.

Natsu did as the master said and watched the informational lacrima from start to finish.

"_Man that was a lot to take in. I need to go talk to Lucy." _Natsu thought to himself while exiting the guild.

When Natsu got to Lucy's apartment, he immediately jumped up to her window and entered. "Hey Luce! I just found out that.. Oh hey guys." Natsu stopped mid-sentence not expecting to see all the girls in Lucy's apartment.

"Oh hey Natsu, we were just talking." Lucy said while making up her bed.

Erza stood up from her spot in front of Lucy's dresser. "We'll give you guys some privacy. Come on girls."

The girls being naturally afraid of Erza all followed her directions and exited Lucy's apartment.

"See you at the guild!" Levy called to Lucy while shutting the door behind herself.

Lucy sat on her newly made bed and invited Natsu to sit next to her. "So what were you saying Natsu?" Lucy pulled her long hair into a ponytail.

Natsu plopped down on the bed next to his girlfriend. "Makarov taught me about sex." Natsu said bluntly causing Lucy's eyes to widen like saucers. "Maybe we can try it!" Natsu said excitedly.

Lucy awkwardly smiled at Natsu. "Natsu, sex isn't something you just… Do. I think we should wait until our relationship progresses some more. Especially since I've… never done it before." Lucy said the last part shyly while avoiding eye contact.

Natsu looked visibly shocked. "Really? I figured a girl as pretty as you has had lots of sex."

Lucy turned red with anger and slapped Natsu in the back of the head. "ARE YOU CALLING ME SOME KIND OF SLUT?! YOUR MY FIRST BOYFRIEND YOU IDIOT!" Lucy crossed her arms over her chest and glared.

Natsu laughed nervously. "You got it all wrong Luce! That's not what I meant at all" He waved his arms in front of himself in protest. "I was just saying you're really pretty and I'm shocked no one has… you know… tried."

Lucy took a calming breath. It was so hard to be mad at Natsu. It's not his fault he's so naïve. Although Natsu may be her first boyfriend, she knew all about the opposite sex because of her maids and a basic health class. Natsu however was raised by a Dragon, and then was abandoned by said dragon at quite a young age. On top of that, Natsu was about as dense as Gajeel's iron form. He didn't catch on to anything that wasn't about fighting or food, so it's no wonder that he didn't learn through life experience.

"Look Natsu, sex is bonds that two people who are in love share to prove their love to one another through physical action. I'd like for our romantic relationship to progress a little more for us to get there." Lucy looked Natsu seriously in the eye. "Sex isn't something you just do though. It's a connection that bonds you to another person in a sense. Well... That's how I look at it at least." Lucy smiled at that thought.

"Oh, just like how Dragons mate. Why didn't anyone just say that?" Natsu grinned. "I can wait as long as it takes Lucy. I do really like you." Natsu said the last part uncharacteristically shy. He truly was new to all of this.

Even back when he was vaguely aware that Lisanna liked him, he didn't truly understand exactly what that meant. Before Lucy, romantic feelings were unheard of to him.

Lucy smiled happily at her boyfriend and pulled him into a hug. "Good." She then leaned in and pecked him on the lips. "Let's go to the guild hall. My rent is due soon."

Natsu nodded and jumped out of Lucy's window.

Lucy ran over to her window annoyed. "I MEANT BY DOOR YOU IDIOT!"

Natsu laughed. "My bad! You should try it some time. It's faster!" He yelled up to the apartment.

When Natsu and Lucy got to the guild hall, it was crowded and lively as usual. The couple walked right up to the request board.

Natsu grabbed a piece of paper off of the board. "Hey Luce! Here's a job. A whole town is paying 6 million jewels to capture a few thugs for them."

"6 million jewels huh?" Erza said appearing out of nowhere. "I too will join!"

"Me too!" Said Gray, who was apparently standing next to them the entire time.

"If Gray sama is going Juvia is too." Juvia appeared from behind a table. She then drifted into a day dream about her and Gray on a mission together.

"Alright! Looks like we've got a team; I'm all fired up now! You in Happy?" Natsu turned to the blue Exceed.

"That's okay." Happy dismissed while pulling a fish out of his green bag. "I want to stay here with Carla." He said dreamily while looking at the very uninterested Exceed who simply turned her nose up at him.

Natsu laughed at this. "Alright little buddy. I'm sure she'll come around."

With that, the team filed out of the guild and headed for the train station. The town that needed protecting was pretty far away and they wanted to get there as soon as possible. Little did they know, this trip had a lot in store for all of them.

**A/N:**** Well, what do you guys think? I hope you liked this chapter. Don't forget to review and thank you for reading. In this next chapter, things begin to heat up.**


	5. Mission Time

**A/N:**** Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing**

The town that needed protecting was pretty far away and the team was only about 5 minutes into their train ride. Naturally Natsu could not stop complaining. He was laying on Lucy's lap while she patted a cold towel on his head and rubbed his stomach in attempt to sooth him.

"Ughhhhh are we there yet." Natsu groaned in pain. Why didn't he pick a Job that was in walking distance?

Lucy sighed; she really hated seeing him this way. "I wish I could tell you yes Natsu, but we literally just left.

"UGHHHHHHH I'm gonna DIEEEEEE." Natsu groaned even louder.

Natsu was so loud that he was beginning to disturb the other travelers on the train. Worst of all, he was beginning to get on Erza's nerves.

Erza quickly struck Natsu on the side of his neck knocking him out cold. "There, that should knock him out until we get there. If not I'll just knock him out again." Erza closed her eyes, relieved to finally get some peace and quiet.

Lucy sighed. She knew it was necessary but she hated seeing Natsu get knocked out. "Do you have to be so rough with him?" Lucy asked while still rubbing Natsu's stomach.

"Come on Lucy, think about who you're talking about here. If you're not rough with him he'll never be out. He's had more concussions than any other person in the guild, while still trying to fight." Gray reasoned.

Lucy smiled. "Good point."

Meanwhile, in Juvia's mind: _"Why is she smiling at Gray-sama like that? Oh no! Could she be trying to temporarily be with my Gray-sama while her love is knocked out? That is so selfish! How dare she?! I WON'T LET HER HAVE HIM"_

Juvia began to squeeze Gray's arm to the point that there was almost no blood flow.

"Juvia!" Gray said snapping Juvia out of her psychotic daze. "Let me go! What are you doing?" Gray pulled at his arm trying to free himself from Juvia's grasp but he was wildly unsuccessful. Has she always been this strong?

"Juvia is sorry." Juvia quickly let go of Gray's arm, almost causing him to bump into Erza. Thank goodness he didn't.

Lucy couldn't help but laugh at Juvia's over affection. If only she knew what was actually going through Juvia's head.

A few hours later, both Lucy and Erza had fallen asleep and of course, Natsu was still knocked out cold. The only ones left awake were Gray and Juvia.

Juvia had been clinging on to Gray's arm smiling for about five minutes now. Gray figured she must be having another one of her insane day dreams and decided to snap her out of it.

"Juvia… Juvia… JUVIA." Gray said loud enough finally snapping Juvia out of her trance.

"Yes Gray sama?" She smiled widely

"Can I ask you something?" He said, slipping his arm out of Juvia's grasp.

"Juvia has an answer." Juvia then slipped into a day dream about Gray asking her to marry him.

_"Dearest Juvia. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?" Dream Gray kneeled in front of Juvia grasping her hands._

_ "Oh yes I will my love!" Juvia grabbed Gray in a big hug. "Let us have 33 babies!"_

"Juvia SNAP OUT OF IT." Gray said, successfully freeing himself from Juvia's embrace, causing her to snap out of her 4th daydream of the day.

Juvia quickly regained her composure. "Sorry… Again"

Gray shook his head. "Why do you gotta act so damn crazy all the time!? Gosh." Gray subconsciously scooted away from Juvia.

Juvia was a little shocked; this was not the question she was expecting. "You think Juvia is crazy?" In her mind, the picture of herself and gray with 33 babies was shattered.

"YES!" Gray said frustrated. "With the crazy fantasies and talking in 3rd person all the time. Why can't you accept that I'M NOT INTERESTED?" Gray didn't want to be harsh, but he felt it was necessary to truly get through to her. And it was working.

On the inside Juvia was crushed, but she decided to not let it show. "Juvia… I mean.. I understand. I will be nothing but your nakama from here on out." With that, Juvia faced forward with a regular expression on her face.

Although Juvia seemed okay, Gray new better. Right after he blew up at her, it started to rain. This was for the best though… Right? He didn't feel the same as Juvia so it was best to get her off his back. At least that's what Gray decided to tell himself. Deep down, he didn't believe it.

The rest of the train ride went by fairly quickly. Natsu woke up and fell back asleep a few times but Erza quickly knocked him out each time he did.

When they reached the city they were greeted by an old man with a long white beard.

"Hello, are you the Fairy Tail wizards?" The man said, vibrating out of control.

"Um, yes we are sir… Are you okay?" Erza asked the strangely vibrating man.

"Oh yes, this is normal." The man assured the team. "Lets get straight to business. There is a group of bandits that have been terrorizing my poor town I need you to capture them and bring them to justice." The man raised his vibrating fist with intensity.

"Will do sir; no task is too hard for a Fairy Tail wizard!" Lucy said with pride.

With that the group left in search of their target. However, they ended up wandering the city for hours with no leads.

"Maybe we should've asked the man what the criminals looked like. That would've saved us a lot of time." Lucy said while dragging her feet.

"You have a point Lucy, but it's too late for that. We've already left and I refuse to go back." Erza said dignified. "It will bring shame to Fairy Tail!"

"Plus that guy was really freaking me out" Gray chimed in.

Lucy's sweat dropped. "I don't think asking for a description will be all that life altering."

"Juvia thinks we should come up with a plan before walking anymore." Juvia stopped walking causing the others to stop as well.

"Alright" Gray agreed, oddly gaining no loving response from Juvia like he expected. "Um… well what at the habits of the bandits. Who do they target?"

"According to the complaints, they target young beautiful blondes." Erza recalled.

"Hmmm… too bad we don't have one of those." Gray deadpanned.

This caused Lucy to almost drop a half conscious, nauseous Natsu. "EXCUSE ME! I FIT THE DESCRIPTION PERFECTLY!"

"Oh yeah… Lucy is here. I guess you'll do" Gray brushed Lucy aside.

Lucy grumbled under her breath. No one appreciates her beauty but her.

So it was settled. Lucy would dress up in one of her more… Racy outfits accompanied by lots of jewelry to attract the criminals.

"Is all this really necessary?" Lucy complained while Cancer did her hair. "I was already cute enough on my own!"

"These split ends say otherwise… baby" He responded, snipping away at Lucy's hair.

Lucy just rolled her eyes and let Cancer continue fixing her hair into long thick voluptuous curls.

"All finished, baby" Said Cancer before closing his gate.

"All set! Are you guys ready?" Lucy asked walking into the room with her friends.

Gray, Juvia, and Erza were all sitting on a couch talking while Natsu was in the corner eating something, regaining his strength.

"Whoa Lucy, why are you dressed like that?" Natsu said, eyes bulging out of his head.

Everyone had forgotten that Natsu was knocked out when they had made their plan.

"Lucy is gonna be the bait." Gray shrugged like it was nothing.

Natsu sat there for a second. "NO! I'M NOT LETTIN THAT HAPPEN!" Natsu blew up.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Oh hush Natsu, you make me the bait all the time."

"Well yeah! But that was before!"

Erza hit Natsu on the head. "We have a job to complete and this is necessary to get it done. We took an oath as Fairy Tail wizards"

Natsu agreed with Erza in fear and they were on their way. Lucy stood in the dark alley just waiting for trouble. Suddenly a group of guys walked up behind her.

"Bingo" Lucy thought to herself.

"Hey! Gives us all your money!" Said one of the bandits holding up a gun.

"AND YOUR HAIR!" another one of the shorter bandits yelled.

Lucy was taken aback by this. "Wha..? You sicko. OPEN, GATE OF THE LION LO-"

Lucy was cut off mid-sentence by an angry Natsu jumping down from a building. "FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" Natsu punched all three of the bandits, knocking them out instantly.

"Natsu! What did you do that for? I totally had them." Lucy crossed her arms over her ample chest.

Natsu shrugged. "I thought I'd handle this one. Those guys seemed kinda dangerous for you Luce."

Lucy glared at Natsu and walked away. Natsu decided to think nothing of it as he gathered up the bandits and met the team at the waiting point.

Once they turned the criminals over to the police, the group decided to go hang out at the bar, seeing how they got the full reward for once because Natsu didn't destroy anything for a change.

Lucy was giving Natsu the silent treatment, but he didn't notice. Lucy was growing more and more irritated because Natsu was ignoring her ignoring him. Erza was in the corner eating an entire cake, and Gray was jealously watching Juvia interact with Lyon, whom they had run into earlier.

Gray didn't think that Juvia was serious about being just his friend, but now he could tell she meant business. He couldn't believe he was witnessing Juvia actually flirt with Lyon. It was making him feel something toward Juvia he had never felt before. Jealousy. As soon as he saw Lyon lovingly embrace Juvia, something snapped. He quickly stormed over to the couple and shoved Lyon off of her.

"Get your hands off of her you jerk!"

Both Lyon and Juvia were surprised. Lyon quickly regained his composure. "Last time I checked, you weren't interested in the lovely Juvia. So what do you care?"

Gray glared at the man. "I don't! I just don't want her hanging with the likes of you!"

Juvia was getting annoyed and decided to step in. "Juvia wants to hang out with Lyon. Besides, you told Juvia you didn't like her and made fun of the way she talked. I am trying to move on. Please leave me alone Gray-Sama." Juvia crossed her arms over her chest.

This was very hard for Juvia and she was doing a great job of covering it up. So great of a job that it caused Gray to storm out of the bar and back to the hotel. About a half hour later, Natsu joined Gray at the hotel on the couch.

"I think Lucy is mad at me." Natsu said frowning.

"No duh. She's been trying to ignore you for hours. I think she's angrier at the fact that you didn't notice her ignoring you." Gray said bluntly.

Natsu stared ahead blankly. "That makes NO SENSE. Girls are crazy!"

Gray grunted at his frenemy in agreement. "When did you know you had feelings for Lucy."

Natsu looked at Gray in confusion, but decided to just answer the question. "Um… When I started to get mad when I saw other guys talk to her. When I wake up I think about Lucy, and when I go to bed I think about Lucy… Plus everything in between. When I'm around her I feel… Tingly. What really tied it all together was when I realized that I felt a different kind of friendship towards Luce than I did with any of my other Nakama. Even Lisanna" With that Natsu stood up and started to walk away. Before he did he slapped Gray in the back of the head. "Stop being so dense."

Gray sat there in shock. That was a true wakeup call; especially since it was coming from Natsu and he knew exactly what he needed to do. Gray left the hotel and made his way back to the bar. There he found Juvia right where he left her; chatting away with Lyon. Gray stormed over to the couple and without a second thought; he pulled Juvia into a kiss.

Lyon slipped away, smiling to himself. He knew Gray would come to his senses sooner or later.

"Juvia is confused." The girl said when the kiss ended. "I thought you didn't like Juvia."

"I lied." Gray said while pulling Juvia into another kiss that she quickly responded to.

Meanwhile at the hotel, Natsu was working on making up with Lucy.

"Luceeeeeee, can you at least tell me what I did." Natsu said while hugging a very unresponsive Lucy.

Lucy simply laid on the bed silently, trying her best to remain limp in Natsu's hug.

"Luceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" Natsu whined even louder.

In the next room Erza began to get more and more annoyed. "LUCY YOU WILL SPEAK TO NATSU AND END THIS PETTY SQUABBLE AT ONCE! I CAN BARELY ENJOY MY SOAP LACRIMA SHOW!"

That was all Lucy and Natsu needed to hear. "Yes ma'am!" Lucy yelled back to Erza. She remembers the last time she got in between Erza and her shows. It was not pretty.

"Just tell me what's up Luce." Natsu said quieter, being very afraid of Erza.

Lucy sighed. "I don't like it when you treat me like I'm fragile Natsu. We may be dating, but I can still handle myself like I always could."

Natsu hugged Lucy tighter, this time she responded. "I'm sorry Lucy."

Lucy knew she couldn't stay mad at him. When she really thought about it, he was only doing what he usually did and that was protect her. Lucy leaned up and kissed Natsu passionately and he eagerly returned that kiss.

Meanwhile, Erza was sitting in the main room, watching the Lacrima. She had witnessed both Gray and Juvia head to Juvia's room a little while ago, and from what she could hear, Lucy and Natsu had clearly made up. All she had was a couch, cake, and a soap lacrima. Erza sighed loudly and thought to herself; was she doomed to be alone?

**A/N:**** I hope you liked it. I know this was kinda a Gray/Juvia chapter but don't worry there will also be plenty of NALU. There also may be something in store for Erza. Read and find out! Please review! Thanks for reading ^.^**


End file.
